


Inevitable

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Regret, change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: All our growing painsWere given like our namesYou just bought the blame





	Inevitable

“Change is inevitable.”, he laughed, wings twitching weakly, “I guess that’s why I wanted so badly to be able to reverse it.”

The bartender listened, unused to seeing Brainstorm like this. The jet took another sip, and laughed bitterly as he set his glass down.

“I remember what he was  like before the assignment. He laughed a lot, real giddy. He was a rulehound but sometimes … sometimes he was just one of us , y’know? And it was almost like the war couldn’t touch him, he was a barrier between us and the rest of the Autobots but… Then one day Prowl took him away. Locked us in a lab with Kup half dead on the slab and… And he changed.”

“Who?”

“Percy.”, whispered Brainstorm, “He changed… it was inevitable. He fell into his head, he got quieter and quieter every time he’d give Prowl an update and then… then one day he was gone. No one told us where he went; no one told us why. Part of me knew, most of me was afraid to admit it but… then he came back.”

Brainstorm shook his head.

“And he wasn’t Percy anymore.”

The silence was heavy as Brainstorm took a long pull from his glass.

“I think what hurt the most about it, what burned the most… Is that I was the one trying to keep us afloat after that for a while.”

Swerve set aside the glass he was polishing to listen.

“I was already strung thin, y’know? Chromedome kept… He… He started saying he was forged dry. Forged dry, nothing left to give from his spark and spirit but I knew… I knew the truth.”

Brainstorm hung his helm.

“He wasn’t dry, never had been. He just… he loved so much so often and couldn’t handle the pain when things ended. Every once in a while, he’d comm me- Rewind was on assignment and he kept having… trace memories. Faces he couldn’t recognize, names he couldn’t place and an ache in his chest that wouldn’t go away…”

Brain storm hiccuped,  sounding so tired, so weak.

“And I couldn’t tell him the truth, mech. I had to help him live a thousand years  of lying. Cause he’s my best friend and I wouldn’t hurt him, no matter what- I didn’t wanna see that empty look in his optics .”

Brain storm looked up, optics damp but a weak smile present behind the blastmask.

“And I couldn’t even put blame on anybody. All because of one tiny, tiny truth.”

He finished his drink, and sighed hard through his vents.

_“Change is … inevitable.”_


End file.
